Among the so-called third generation communications schemes, commercial service of a W-CDMA (Wideband Code division Multiple Access) scheme has started from 2001 in Japan. In addition, HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) service is scheduled to start which implements higher speed data transmission using a downlink by adding a channel (HS-DSCH: High Speed-Downlink Shared Channel) for packet transmission to the downlink (individual data channel and individual control channel). Furthermore, to further speed up uplink data transmission, an HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access) scheme has been proposed and investigated. The W-CDMA is a communications scheme determined by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a standardization organization of mobile communications systems, and specifications of a sixth release version have been arranged at present.
In addition, as communications schemes other than the W-CDMA, 3GPP investigates new communications schemes referred to as “Long Term Evolution” (LTE) for radio sections and “System Architecture Evolution” (SAE) for the total system configuration including a core network. In LTE, an access scheme, radio channel configuration and protocol differ from those of the current W-CDMA (HSDPA/HSUPA). For example, as for the access scheme, although W-CDMA employs CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), LTE uses OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) in the downlink, and SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) in the uplink direction. In addition, as for a bandwidth, although W-CDMA is 5 MHz, LTE can use 1.25/2.5/5/10/15/20 MHz. Besides, LTE does not employ circuit switching as W-CDMA does, but uses only a packet communications scheme.
Since LTE employs a new core network different from the core network (GPRS) of W-CDMA to construct a communications system, it is defined as a radio access network independent of a W-CDMA network. Accordingly, to distinguish from the W-CDMA communications system, in the LTE communications system, abase station for performing communications with a mobile terminal UE (User Equipment) is called eNB (E-UTRAN NodeB), and a base station controller (Radio Network Controller) for transferring control data and user data between it and a plurality of base stations is called aGW (Access Gateway). The multimedia multicast/broadcast service carried out by the LTE communications system is referred to as E-MBMS (Evolved Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service), and transmits masses of broadcasting contents such as news, weather forecasts and mobile broadcasting to a plurality of mobile terminals. It is also referred to as point to multipoint service. A base station transmits E-MBMS data to mobile terminals by mapping the E-MBMS data on a DL-SCH (Downlink Shared Channel) or on an MCH (Multicast Channel). In addition, LTE provides not only broadcast communications service, but also communications service to each mobile terminal of the plurality of mobile terminals. The communications service for the individual mobile terminals is referred to as Unicast service. Since LTE differs from W-CDMA in that it does not have individual channels (Dedicated Channel and Dedicated Physical Channel) for the individual mobile terminals in the transport channel and physical channel, the data transmission to the individual mobile terminals is carried out through a shared channel.
Patent Document 1 discloses a method by which a mobile terminal that is receiving broadcast service processes point to point communications such as telephone speech conversation in a cdma 2000 communications system. In addition, Non-Patent Document 1 prescribes in an LTE system that the minimum capability of the receivable bandwidth of a mobile terminal is 10 MHz, and the bandwidth of a base station is variable up to the maximum of 20 MHz (that is, 1.25/2.5/5/10/20 MHz). Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a processing procedure of the eNodeB performed according to information transmitted from a mobile terminal to indicate the necessity of receiving E-MBMS service. However, Non-Patent Document 2 does not disclose a detailed procedure for receiving both the E-MBMS service and Unicast service simultaneously.
Besides, Non-Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of transmitting a paging message and broadcast information for achieving low power consumption of a mobile terminal. However, it does not disclose a problem proper to the LTE in that the receivable bandwidth of the mobile terminal becomes narrower than the bandwidth the base station uses. In addition, it does not disclose the relationship between the position on the frequency axis and a paging message. Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a transmission method of a PCH focusing on the UE position on the frequency axis. In addition, it discloses a technique of transmitting a paging indicator to the position side of the mobile terminal. However, it does not disclose any problems arising when the mobile terminal that is receiving E-MBMS service receives information used for incoming call processing (such as paging message and paging indicator), and the solving method thereof.    Patent Document 1: WO2004/71125.    Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TR25.912 V7.1.0.    Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP R2-61319.    Non-Patent Document 3: 3GPP R1-61772.    Non-Patent Document 4: 3GPP R1-61683